The future older daughter
by littlesimmer2
Summary: Aubrey came to past by accident as her parents tries to get her back and they succeeded. One-shot.


**Author's note: **This one shot takes place in season 2, after Caitlynn, Emma and Mary Margaret were back. And there is a spoiler alert in this story, you can read it on your own will. ;-)

-0-

In the past, in Storybrooke.

A young girl was shaken up and looked at her surroundings. She is in Storybrooke, but she didn't know it was in the past. So she walked from the woods nearby the town of Storybrooke, she walked and walked until she found her mother and aunt. She walked towards them as she called. "Mom, Aunt Emma." They instantly turned around to look at her.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not your mom or Emma is your aunt." Caitlynn told to the young girl.

"No, you are my mom, don't remember?" The girl asked to her.

"Is this kind of a sick joke, your mother isn't here." Emma countered.

'_I have traveled to the past, oops.' _The girl thought, then she spoke out loud. "I have traveled to the past, that wasn't supposed to happen." Then she looked at them. "You are my mom and my aunt, because, well, I have traveled to the past and that was kind of an accident."

They looked at her blankly as they said together. "We need Gold."

Then the girl said to them. "I'm going to see daddy."

They still looked at her blankly.

-0-

Shortly they arrived in the shop from Gold. They had explained that the young girl is from the future and was accidently here and that she was his and Caitlynn's daughter.

"What's your name?" Gold asked to the girl.

"My name is Aubrey Gold." The girl, Aubrey replied to her father. "Well, Aubrey Ava Gold, named after my great grandmother Queen Ava."

"And how do we now you really our daughter, not some fake?" Caitlynn asked to her as she pointed between her and Gold.

"Uh, you were under a sleeping curse, but daddy pulled you out of it. That was then you two realized that you are true loves." Aubrey replied to her mother, but the look on their faces, she know that they didn't know that. "Oops, you weren't there yet."

"No, we weren't that far." Gold told her dryly.

"And how was I in a sleeping curse?" Caitlynn wondered.

"I'm not supposed to tell you. Spoilers." Aubrey replied to her mother.

-0-

In the future, in Storybrooke.

Caitlynn walked into the living room and looked at her husband Gold. "Our daughter is in the past."

"Yes, I know." Gold looked at her.

"Doesn't that bother you?" Caitlynn crossed with her arms.

"Yes, it does, but I don't how to get her back." Gold snapped at her.

"Oh great, I hope then our past self's knows, because if we forget it. Then we can't help our daughter." Caitlynn rattled, looking worried.

Just then their son walked into the room as well. "Well, I know a way, mom, dad." Quinten told to them as he had a spell in his hands.

They looked at the spell as Caitlynn praised her son. "Oh, you clever boy."

"Thanks, mom." Quinten looked at his mother.

Gold looked at the spell while he pointed at the text. "Powerful magic."

"Well, at least it is different than what happened with the wicked witch." Caitlynn comment.

"Indeed." Gold looked at her.

"Well, can we go back to pick my sister?" Quinten looked at his parents.

"Yes, we can." Caitlynn looked at her husband. "Can't we, my love?"

Gold nodded to her. "Yes, we can sweetheart."

Quinten beamed. "I will get the spell ready, mom, dad." Then he waked out of the room.

-0-

Later that day, Quinten had the spell ready as then his parents walked toward him.

"Ready, son?" Gold asked to his son.

"Yes, I'm ready." Quinten replied to his father.

Then Quinten did the spell that they can to the past, a few moments later, they were all in the past.

-0-

In the past, in Storybrooke.

They arrived successfully in the past as Caitlynn and Gold looked around them. "Well, I see that everything is the same." Caitlynn comment. "Now, we to find our daughter." she looked at her husband.

Gold agreed with her. "Indeed, sweetheart."

Quinten looked at his parents. "Well, come on them. We know likely where she would go." His parents nodded to him as they made their way to the pawnshop.

-0-

The future themselves arrived at the pawnshop and let them self's inside as the younger ones looked extremely confused at them. "What the hell?!" Emma looked in shock.

"Mom, Dad." Aubrey looked at her parents, then she noticed her little brother. "And my annoyed little bother Quinten."

"You are in trouble, young lady." Future Caitlynn told her daughter.

Aubrey looked at her mother. "Mom, I came here by accident, I didn't mean to…"

Future Caitlynn walked towards her daughter. "I know, but when we go back to the future you aren't going to use your magic for 3 weeks."

"What?!" Aubrey looked in shock.

"It's to prevent that you will come here again." Future Gold spoke up, looking at his daughter.

"Fine." Aubrey sighed. "But how are we going back?" She looked at er parents.

"With the help from our parents from the past and our aunt." Quinten spoke up.

"What?!" Pause. "I'm not that powerful." Pause. "How are we going to do that?" They all chorused.

Future Caitlynn chuckled. "What were we cute, when we were younger, right husband?" She looked at the future Gold. The others looked in shock, looking like their mouths were ready to fell open. The future selves are married and not one, but two children.

"Oh, dear, I think we broke them." Future Gold chuckled.

"I think we did." Future Caitlynn hummed.

Then Quinten wondered. "Where are our grandparents?"

Caitlynn came over her shock as she replied to him. "No idea."

"Oh." Quinten looked disappointed.

"We can find them?" Aubrey asked to him.

Then future Caitlynn shook with her head. "I think that's a bad idea kids."

"We don't want anyone to involve this mystery." Future Gold added. "Our past selves know about us and that's enough."

Emma came over her shock as well. "And what will happen if they walked into the shop?"

"We will disappear from their sight." Future Caitlynn replied to her.

"How powerful are you?" Gold asked, also came over the shock.

"Of course I will ask that." Future Gold muttered.

"Very, I have reached my full potential." Future Caitlynn replied to him.

"Oh." Gold looked at her.

"How can we help?" Caitlynn asked, glaring at Gold.

"Well, we need to go where we came to here." Future Gold started to explain. "To the past, when we do the spell, we need you…" He pointed at their past selves. "To keep to look out and help us with the spell, well the twins need to do that, because it from pure magic, true loves magic."

"Aubrey did the spell first, then Quinten did it the second time, so we really need the purest of magic." Future Caitlynn added.

"Well, so that nobody sees us." Quinten told them.

"That's will be difficult, because we are just back from the enchanted forest and we have Mary Margaret and David a close eye on us." Emma told them all.

"Oh, well we didn't expect that." Future Gold told them.

"And I don't remember that." Future Caitlynn added.

"Well, you aren't getting younger on it, mom." Aubrey looked at her mother, pointing at her face.

"Aubrey, shut it, we know that mom and dad are getting older, but that doesn't mean you have to tell them." Quinten told her older sister.

"Sorry." Aubrey shrugged.

"Can we just concentrate, we need to get back to the future." Future Caitlynn snapped to her children.

"Sorry, mom." The children chorused.

"Well, then, we will be going." Future Caitlynn told them all, waving with her hand, Future Gold did the same, they all disappeared from the shop.

-0-

They all arrived in the woods, where Aubrey first appeared in the past. The past selves looked confused at the future selves. "Why are we here?" Caitlynn asked to her future self.

"Well, you all need to forget that we were here at all." Future Caitlynn replied to her past self.

"Oh, okay, that's understandable." She nodded to her future self.

Future Gold waved his hand as the past selves has the potions already in their hands. Then Emma asked to them. "What do we need to do?"

"We to join hands to make a portal to the future, but we can't touch our past selves." Future Caitlynn replied to her.

"Okay." Emma nodded.

The past selves put the potions in their pockets as they all joined hands, without touching their past selves. "What do we know?" Caitlynn asked to her future self.

"Well as we always do think about our emotions and the portal and then it should be open itself." Future Caitlynn replied.

As they were all doing that, the portal opened as they let go of them all. "It's open." Gold said surprised.

"You thought it didn't work?" Future Gold asked to his past self.

"No." He admitted.

Future Gold chuckled. "Of course not." He muttered to himself.

"We can to home." Quinten said happily.

"Yes, son, we can." Future Gold looked at his son.

"And remember, drink the potion as we walk into the portal." Future Caitlynn told to their past selves.

"We will remember." Caitlynn told to her.

"Good." Future Caitlynn nodded to her as then she turned to look at her family. "Ready to go home?" she asked them.

"Yeah." Aubrey smiled.

"Yes, mom." Quinten smiled as well.

Future Gold stood next to Future Caitlynn. "I'm ready, sweetheart."

"Well, then let's go home." Future Caitlynn told to her family.

Then they family walked through the portal as then it disappeared. The others looked at each other and drunk the potion as they looked confused at each other. "What the hell are we doing here?" Caitlynn asked to the others.

"I don't know." Emma replied to her twin.

"I'm going back." Gold told to them as he disappeared in purple of smoke.

Caitlynn looked annoyed as she shouted in the air. "You could have taken us with you." She sighed as then she looked at her twin. "We have to walk."

"I have noticed." Emma comment.

Then they walked back to the town. It was a long walk to go there.

-0-

In the future, in Storybrooke.

They succeeded to get back to the future as they were in their home as Caitlynn spoke to her daughter. "You will not be using magic for a while, Aubrey."

"What? Why?" She asked confused.

"Because you went to the past." Caitlynn replied calmly.

"What was an accident." Aubrey exclaimed.

"Still, I don't want that you create another accident with your magic." Caitlynn explained to her daughter.

"But, mom." Aubrey looked at her mother.

Caitlynn smiled at her daughter. "You will only using magic if I or you father are helping you to practiced it, not without us, understood?" She proposed to her daughter.

"Understood, mom." Aubrey looked at her mother.

"Good." Caitlynn told to her as then she looked at them all. "How about a snack?"

"Yeah." Aubrey nodded to her mother.

"Yes, mom." Quinten looked at his mother.

Then Gold walked towards his wife. "How about something else for later?" He asked to her.

Caitlynn smiled at him. "Yeah." Then they kissed.

"Ew, we don't need to see that." Quinten told to his parents annoyed.

Then they went apart as they laughed, then the children joined as well.

Just another day in Storybrooke, without the monsters and evil people running around.

**Author's note: **I hope you liked it this one-shot.


End file.
